Miraculous Ladybug: Trapped
by Anime Angel51
Summary: People in the real world going about there day until, they were suddenly transported in to another universe, more specifically Miraculous Ladybug's universe! They can't get out until Hawk Moth is defeated! So come along and experience the other side... *slowly working on new chapter*
1. Ch1: In the new world

**Soooo I know I would be posting more fanfic after the state test but I just had to write this! State test will end this Wednesday of May 4th, 2016 and I will start writing a new chapter of my other story after school. So in this story the maid characters from the fandom are going to be me, my cousin Shania, and my** **friend Tahsin, if u want to be add to the story then DM me. So Let's go to anime heaven!**

 **(Kayla's [aka me] pov)**

Me and my friend tahsin were outside during school, we were on the playground last period and it was intervention. Today the fifth graders came out and one of those fifth graders were my little cousin Shania. Me, Shania, and tahsin all sat on a bench talking about Miraculous Ladybug. "Wouldn't it be awesome if ladybug really did exist!" Shania said. "That would be cool! I can't wait to spoil Ladybug's real identity to Chat Noir!" I said jokingly. We all laughed. "But it would be cool if they were real." Tahsin said. Then everyone around us froze right in their place, same position they were in before they stopped. "W-what's going on?" Tahsin asked. I was about to answer but a bright light of the color green engolfed us and then we vanished in to another universe...

 **(Third person pov in a dark area)**

In a blink in an eye millions of people were all in the same place. Out of all those people, three young girls were there, scared yet curious, in this crowd of people. There was about 154 people there. In the center of the area high in the sky, formed a human like figure that looked like Hawk moth but at the same time didn't. "Hello fellow fans of Miraculous Ladybug. I am Hawk Daddy the creator of Miraculous Ladybug." The strange figure said. A lot of comments came from the crowd like, "Why are we here?!" Or "Is that really the creator?" Or "Why did u take us from our lives!?" The figure than said, "I have brought u here because I need more 'characters' for my show and you people are the chosen one. Your world will not be frozen any longer and will continue moving. The only way to get back to your own world is to help Ladybug and Chat Noir Defeat Hawk Moth. I have a list of roles for you people. For transfer students to Marianette's high school are, _(4 random people) Tahsin, Kayla, Shania, (3 more random people)._ For teachers are, _(5 random names)._ For more noticed civilians are, _(39 random names)._ And the other 100 of u are regular civilians. From this point on your are allowed to do anything in this universe. Enjoy your new, temporary life..." Then vanished as all the people started to disappear and go to there rightful places and there journey begins...

 **And I'm back with lots of manga! I hope u like this new story and I will continue this. Also if u want to be someone in the story then pm me if your a guest then get an account because I'm not choosing anyone in the comments, I'm sorry but it's easier that way. So yea until after testing. Bai!**

 **(Spin, bow, AYE SIR!)**


	2. Ch2: Time for school!

**Konichiwa! I'm back and testing is now over! Yay! At least for my grade it is. 😄 So yea I'm updating on this story first then my Aphmau story. So on with the story!**

 **(Shania's pov)**

I was scared as I was teleported to a random house, it was nice house and I'm guessing that this is where I'm going to live, on my own I guess... "Where the hell am I!?" I heard a familiar voice say. "Tahsin is that u?!" I heard another familiar voice say. I walk out the room and see two faces that looked familiar but different at the same time. "Tahsin, Kayla is that u?" I said. "No duh Shania." Kayla has blonde hair that kinda looks like Adrien's but was brighter. She had blue eyes, Black shirt that had green words saying, _"Purr-fect"_ and jeans. I looked over to the other girl and I was guessing that was tahsin. "Your tahsin right?" I asked her. "Yea" she said. Tahsin had light blue hair, blue eyes, a blue T-shirt with white words that said _"#Ships4Lyfe"_ and jeans. I look at myself in the mirror and I had Brown hair and pink highlights, pink eyes, a purple shirt with a pink heart, and black leggings. I had black flats, Kayla had green and blue sneakers, and tahsin had light blue sneakers with a Neon green stripe on it. "Ok.. So we're classmates of Marinette and Adrien?" I say with a small amout of joy. "Yea and it's the first day school tomorrow for everyone so let's get ourselves organized." Kayla said. "Yea" tahsin said. "This is going to be a long day..." I said with no more excitement.

 **(The next day in the morning, Tahsin's pov)**

I wake up in the morning late, "Beep! Beep! Be-" was my alarm clock before I broke my alarm clock, oops... I hoped out of bed put on my usual clothes, tied my hair in a ponytail and walked out my room. I walk downstairs to see Kayla making breakfast. "I just finished so hurry up and eat we're going to be late on our first day!" Kayla says walking upstairs, probably to wake Shania. I heard a Thud coming from upstairs and a loud Yelp coming from upstairs as I was eating. Yup Kayla just woke up Shania. A few minutes later Kayla came downstairs and grabbed her plate and started to stuff her face with the food. Another minute passed by and Shania came downstairs looking tired. "Furry up anf eaf" is what came out of Kayla's mouth when she spoke. Kayla swallowed her food and said, "Hurry up and eat both of u we are going to be late! And I'm pretty sure u two don't want that." And she put her plate in the sink and headed for the door. She waited with her Green bag that hung from her right shoulder. I finished my breakfast and went next to Kayla grabbing my bag. Shania finished hers and did the same as me and Kayla. "Ok I got the keys and we're ready to go. Both of u got your phones right?" I said. They both nodded. We went out the door and I locked the door. As we started walking to school, we saw that we passed by Marinette's house! We lived just a house or two away. When we got to the school many people looked at us, is it because we're new? I felt a small tap on my shoulder I turned around to see The clumsy girl that also has a secret named, Marinette. "Um, Hi I'm Marinette! Are u three new here?" She asked me. My heart stopped. Marinette Dupan-Chang aka Ladybug was talking to me. I snapped back to reality and said, "um yes we are new and we're actually in your class!" I looked back to see Kayla talking to Adrien. I smiled I looked back at Marinette and said, "So your friend right next to is Ayla? Am I right?" I ask her, she looked kinda shocked. "How do u know my name?" Ayla said. "If I get to know u better then you'll find out" I said with a smerk. Oh boy this is going to be fun..

 **(Kayla's pov, when they got to the school)**

I was talking to Shania trying to clam her down because she was Fangirling. I look over to Tahsin and it looks like her heart stopped. I looked at who she was talking to and smiled she was talking to Marinette and Ayla. I turned back to Shania and felt a tap on my shoulder. By the looks on Shania's face I could tell it was Adrien. I turned around and saw the blonde model named Adrien. "Hey nice shirt! I love cat puns." He says with a smile. "いいえ、あなたのシャノワール当たり前いいえ、あなたのシャノワール当たり前 (No duh your Chat Noir)" I say in Japanese with a smile. Adrien looked at me with a questionable expression. "What does that mean?" Adrien ask. "Learn Japanese and when u do tell me what I said" I said with a smerk. Then I walked into the school when the bell rang.

 **So how was it? I'm sorry if it's a bit late. I'm just a lazy potato! So yea I'm gonna start writing my Aphmau fanfic now!**


End file.
